Las tinieblas del infierno
by Huntress-616
Summary: “tu serás mi reina, al cumplir los 18 años tu belleza florecerá, ningún estúpido humano podrá resistirse a ti, ni a tu belleza, pero recuerda esto, desde ahora tu me perteneces, dentro de 6 años se iniciara una guerra, tus poderes latentes despertaran...
1. Introduccion

Todo comenzó hace unas vidas atrás, digo vidas porque soy un ser diferente a los demás, cuando acabo una vida renazco en otra, pensareis, ¡guao! Eso es genial, si lo es ,si no fuera la reina de los infiernos, todo comenzó cuando el mundo era joven, y el ser humano comenzaba a disfrutar de su poder sobre las cosas, yo era niña, me dirigí al lago que había cerca de mi aldea, pero ese día había algo diferente, una luz en medio del bosque brillaba, no tenia procedencia alguna, yo me acerque a ella, esa luz se convirtió en una sombra, se me helo la sangre, pero debía continuar, algo me impulsaba a ella, toque aquella espeluznante sombra, y se transformo en un hombre, un hombre de una maléfica belleza, al ver aquellos ojos rojos, mi corazón comenzó a latir de forma diferente, el no era un ser humano cualquiera, era un bello ángel, un bello ángel negro, me había atraído hacia él, cogió una daga que llevaba oculta en su bota izquierda, se cortó el brazo desde la muñeca hasta el codo y derramo su sangre sobre mi frente mientras decía una especie de juramento:

"_tu serás mi reina, al cumplir los 18 años tu belleza florecerá, ningún estúpido humano podrá resistirse a ti, ni a tu belleza, pero recuerda esto, desde ahora tu me perteneces, dentro de 6 años se iniciara una guerra, tus poderes latentes despertaran y lucharas a mi lado para impedir que las puertas del infierno caigan, serás la maldad en persona, te despojaras de lo que los humanos llaman amor y vendrás a buscarme_"

Después de eso desapareció en la nada, yo me sentía poderosa, como si a mis 12 años nada pudiera pasarme, me sentía amparada por algo, pero también sabia que lo que me ocurrió no lo debía saber nadie, lo que me dijo aquel "demonio" ,quien luego fue el rey de los infiernos fue cierto, aquella guerra la gane, y desde aquel momento mi poder no dejo de aumentar, yo era la elegida, lo que los humanos llaman una bruja ,eso era yo, aquel maldito "ángel" vio como aumentaba mi poder siglo tras siglo, su miedo le corrompió y comenzó a desconfiar de mi, me arranco el alma y se la quedo para si, después me dejo en una horrible prisión de los infiernos, allí me corrompió el odio y las ansias de venganza, nada podía hacer, asta que descubrí que el odio me dio mas poder, y no necesitaba mi alma, la magia negra era mi vía de escape, me cree unos guardianes, cada uno de ellos representaba un elemento, gracias a su ayuda, escape de aquella prisión ,recupere mi alma, y el bien y el mal quedaron unidos en mi cuerpo, era el ser mas poderoso de la tierra, nadie ni nada podía contra mi, gracias a mis guardianes dominaba los elementos, pero mi odio contra aquel ángel no desistió, y aun quería humillarle mas, me alié con locos, y les di mi poder, forme un ejercito, y destrone al rey de los infiernos, todo aquel odio repercutió en los humanos, aunque a mi forma de ver les mejoro, ahora la historia se repite, aquel ángel quiere vengarse de mi, y mis aliados me dan la espalda, la guerra ha comenzado, mi poder ha aumentado, pero esta guerra solo la luchare yo, y no pienso perderla.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1……………………………………….…………………….…………..Las tinieblas del infierno

Corría por las calles, me perseguían los soldados, les conocía de muchas luchas atrás, pero esta vez estaba segura de que no podría escapar, no sabia donde esconderme, nadie me ayudaría, estaba sola, llegue a un callejón sin salida, ellos me rodearon , serian unos diez soldados, robustos, y su cara no daba a ver ninguna compasión o buena intención hacia a mi, me fueron acorralando cada vez mas contra el muro, por primera vez en siglos en mi cara se reflejaba el miedo, había perdido mi batalla, un hombre apareció de la nada, le conocía muy bien, y le odia con toda mi alma.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dije arrogante-

-He venido a ver como mueres-dijo con odio y superioridad-

los soldados se abalanzaron contra mi.

Me desperté de golpe en medio de la noche, un sudor frió recubría todo mi cuerpo, no estaba sola en aquella habitación, una voz del pasado comenzó ha hablar.

-Vaya…aun en el siglo XXI sigues teniendo un punto débil, los sueños…

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al oírle hablar, aunque la habitación se encontraba a oscuras, veía casi a la perfección, aquel hombre estaba a mi izquierda al lado del armario, era el mismo hombre de mis sueños.

-¿Quién te manda?

-Tranquila, sabes que yo no puedo nada contra ti, solo he venido a verte sufrir.

Me incorporé y me levante de la cama, estaba casi completamente desnuda. Aquel hombre me miro y sonrió.

-Ya veo que sigues tan bella como siempre.

Yo me coloque detrás de el, y le abrace. Me acerque a sui oído y comencé a susurrarle.

-Yo siempre me mantengo bella, y ahora dime¿Quién te envía?

-¿Qué pretendes?-dijo el hombre, con una mal fingida intención de ocultar su miedo-

-Sabes que mi mejor arma es la belleza, pero también podría hechizarte con uno de mis besos…

-siempre fuiste una arpía…

-Lo se-dije echándole el aliento en el cuello-y sabes que siempre me encanto serlo.

me aparte de el, y me puse frente a el, le mire fijamente aparto la mirada, y se sentó en mi cama.

-En un pasado fuimos aliados-dijo aquel hombre-.

-Lo se¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-en un pasado fuimos aliados….-volvió a repetir aquel hombre-.

Me senté a su lado, era increíble como había cambiado todo a lo largo de los siglos, a pesar de que le odiaba, bueno mas bien el odio ya había empezado a corromperme, aun sentía algo de confianza hacia aquel hombre.

le mire fijamente.

-¿Quién te envía? No te lo preguntare mas veces-dije tranquilamente-

-Eso importa…

-Crees que lo preguntaría si no me importara, me conoces.

El asintió, aquel hombre no la odiaba tanto como aparentaba hacerlo, pero ahora pertenecía al bando contrario y su misión no era parlotear con su enemiga.  
me miro a los ojos. En sus ojos se apreciaba una especie de tristeza.

-Lo siento…-me dijo aquel hombre antes de desaparecer-

yo me quede mirado hacia donde el estaba antes.

-¡Siempre igual¡Maldito bastardo nunca cambiara!

No podía creérmelo lo había vuelto a hacer, nunca conseguiría sacarle el paradero de mi enemigo, y no podía seguirle, me levante y golpee la pared. No podía hacer nada, resignada volví a dormirme. De nuevo me atormentaron mis sueños, mi pasado, era horrible, mis amigos , aliados, guardianes se volvían contra a mi, y mis subconsciente me lo recordaba cada noche.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Aquel hombre apareció en un lugar virgen , lleno de vegetación, y que parecía que en el no hubiera penetrado la cruel mano del hombre. En medio de todo aquello había una especie de palacio, demasiado bello para ser de este mundo, demasiado siniestro para haber sido planificado y construido por simples humanos, aquel hombre se adentro en el palacio, los seres que dentro de el habitaban se quitaban a su paso, el era poderoso, lo suficiente como para acabar con sus miserables vidas, camino hasta el fin de la primera planta y subió hasta la ultima torre, a cada planta que subía, todo era mas siniestro, y se notaba el poder que en la ultima torre había. Aquel hombre se agacho frente a alguien que estaba sentado entre sombras.

-Mi señor, he vuelto de mi misión.

-Si, misión que no has cumplido, a pesar de todo tu poder eres débil-dijo aquel hombre con una voz muy grave y profunda, tanto que resonó por toda aquella sala-

-Le suplico clemencia mi señor.

-¡Clemencia!-rugió aquel hombre- tu suplicas mi clemencia.

-si mi señor.

-Yo carezco de piedad, estupido vasallo, ahora lárgate de mi vista, y espero que tu próxima misión la cumplas con mas eficiencia.

Aquel hombre desapareció, odiaba a su señor, pero estaba obligado por un juramento ha servirle se dejo llevar por el poder, al igual que sus compañeros, y ahora estaba obligado a servir a aquel estupido hombre. Salio del palacio, y fue a buscar a mis antiguos guardianes, estos estaban ocultos en una cueva pues con el paso de los siglos, se habían vuelto contra su señor, y este para impedir que regresaran conmigo les había condenado por la eternidad. Los guardianes rugieron al verle, se lanzaron contra la barrera mágica que les contenía, y de haber podido le hubieran destrozado entre sus fauces.

-Tranquilas Bestias-dijo el hombre aparentando seguridad-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo el guardián del fuego, era un enorme dragón de color morado, sus escamas tenían un bello color vítreo que demostraba su dureza, su voz era profunda, grave y a cualquier ser humano le hubiera puesto los pelos de punta, el resto de los guardianes se habían callado al oír su voz, le tenían un gran respeto que el mismo se había echo ganar a lo largo de los siglos.

-He venido ha venderos vuestra libertad.

-¡Que!-la guardiana del agua se lanzo contra la barrera-Has venido a tomarnos el pelo-dijo furiosa, y mostrando todos sus dientes, era de color blanco, su tamaño doblaba la estatura de una persona media, era de color blanco y parecía una mezcla entre un vulgar lobo y un lince, sus ojos rojos atravesaron a aquel hombre.

-Tranquila guardiana-dijo el dragón-no merece la pena alterarse por esta escoria.

la guardiana bufo ,se aparto de la barrera mágica, y se fue hacia las profundidades de la cueva.

-Como vos digáis-dijo la guardiana al dragón-

-Y ahora contesta, y mas vale que no falles en tu respuesta ¿A que has venido?-dijo el dragón-

-Ya os lo he dicho, he venido a venderos vuestra libertad-dijo aquel hombre perdiendo la paciencia, aquellas bestias eran cabezotas, y fuertes-

-Maldito bastardo ¿Qué quieres por nuestra libertad?

El hombre suspiro y tomo aire antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Guardianes, arriesgo mi vida al liberaros, pues mi señor me matara, pero ya no puedo seguir siendo su siervo, el es cruel, injusto, y no respeta a sus "vasallos", nuestra enemiga, perdón nuestra reina, cada día va acumulando mas poder, creo que ella podrá derrocar a nuestro señor…

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-interrumpió el dragón, el resto de los guardianes se limitaba a escuchar a aquel hombre-

-No me interrumpas, como iba diciendo; creo que ella podrá derrocar a nuestro señor, y hacer que este no vuelva a resurgir, pero también se que ella sola no podrá hacerlo, vosotros fuisteis su mayor apoyo en el pasado, y la condición que pongo para liberarlo es que lo seáis también ahora, ella os necesita.

Los guardianes volvieron a rugir, estaban furiosos, no creían ni una de las palabras de aquel hombre.

-Yo tenia razón, vino a tomarnos el pelo-dijo la guardiana del agua furiosa-

-Lo que he dicho es cierto-Gritó el hombre-

-Demuéstralo-dijo el dragón.-

El hombre elimino la barrera mágica.

-Sois libres, podéis matarme, pero volved con ella…

Los guardianes salieron de la prisión, la guardiana del agua iba a lanzarse sobre el pero fue detenida por el dragón.

-¡No detente guardiana¿Por qué nos has liberado?

el hombre miro al suelo.

-Odio a mi señor….-murmuro-

-Mírame a los ojos-ordeno el dragón, el hombre obedeció, el dragón clavo sus ojos color ámbar en los ojos marrones del hombre-Aun la amas…-fue todo lo que dijo, después despego y se fue volando, el guardián del aire le siguió, los guardianes del agua y la tierra les siguieron a pie.

-si, lo se…-dijo el hombre para si, desapareció de allí, escondiéndose de su señor, pues sabia que si le encontraba le mataría.

los guardianes se escondieron en un lugar libre de magia y contactaron mentalmente conmigo.

Bueno fin del primer capitulo, espero que les guste y comenten mis fallos.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2………………………………………

Capítulo 2……………………………………….………….Las tinieblas del infierno

Una corriente cruzo por mi mente, cuando quise darme cuenta, me habían desplazado a mitad de la nada, árboles centenarios me rodeaban, el frió penetraba por cada centímetro de mi piel, y mis guardianes me rodeaban, sus maléficos ojos, clavaban la mirada en mi, me observaban en silencio sepulcral, y hacían que mi mente se quedara en blanco. Ellos estaban allí rodeándome, después de tantísimo tiempo, estaban frente a mi.

-¡Hablad antes de que os mate!

Los guardianes siguieron rodeándome en silencio, ninguno quería hablar, ninguno quería comenzar, el enorme dragón camino lenta y pesadamente en mi dirección, sus escamas brillaban con aquel característico color, aquella bestia abrió la boca, y mostró su dentadura, me puse en posición de defensa, no me fiaba ya de ninguno de los cuatro seres que me rodeaban.

-Tranquila…

Dijo aquella bestia, mientras termino de acercase a mi, quedando frente a frente, me sentía pequeña ante el descomunal tamaño de la bestia, pero era inferior a mi en cuanto a poderes, así que sabia que no tenia motivo alguno para temerla. le di la espalda a aquella bestia, pero la guardiana del agua estaba ya a mis espaldas, no podía explicarme como no había sentido su presencia tan cerca de mi, el guardián de la tierra y el del aire se acercaron a mi, estaba entre cuatro bestias, y físicamente no podía escapar. Mi magia me seria inútil en ese momento, pues entre los cuatro podrían igualar mi poder.

-¿Por que me habéis llamado?

-Todo a su tiempo.

Dijo una voz profunda, a mi derecha, procedente del guardián de la tierra. Su aspecto era horrible, Era una bestia negra, de un tamaño semejante al de la guardiana del agua, tenia unas largas patas retorcidas hacia dentro, cuyas enormes garras mostraban grandes heridas, los huesos de la espalda sobresalían por la piel, y alguno de sus dientes estaba roto, de no ser por esos detalles, podría aparentar ser un simple "perro"; sus ojos eran de un marrón claro, comunes, pero al mismo tiempo terroríficos, reflejaban sabiduría, y tristeza, uno de ellos estaba atravesado por una cicatriz, hecha en su primera batalla, Dicho guardián era paciente, tranquilo, pro no perdonaba ataques de batalla, en el principio de los siglos fue mi consejero y mano derecha. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y al momento supe lo que había ocurrido, conocía la mente de aquel guardián a la perfección, y podía leerle como un libro abierto.

-Bien, ahora que ya lo sabes, solo queda que te rebelemos una cosa.

-Pero….esperad, ¿por que os libero?

Los cuatro guardianes negaron con la cabeza.

-Hemos de irnos de aquí….el podría encontrarnos, y volver a encerrarnos-dijo el gran dragón morado-y entonces ya no te seriamos útiles.

Yo estaba confusa, confusa y alegre, si mis guardianes estaban de mi lado, todo podría salirme perfecto, pero…y si todo era una trampa de mi enemigo, si fuese aquello seria mi perfección, mis guardianes juntos, igualaban mi poder, era como si jugaran con mis mismas cartas, mis mimas estrategias.

-Veo que no confías en nosotros.

La voz del guardián del aire me helo la sangre, su voz era fría, y sonaba como un susurro en el viento, de mis guardianes era el mas astuto, el mas veloz, y el que menos controlaba, al igual que mi guardián de la tierra era de color negro, pero su aspecto era de un simple caballo, tenia el poder de trasformarse en un ser superior, pero jamás había mostrado ese aspecto, nunca lo había necesitado. Su pelo negro brillaba como si de un mineral se trataba, de todos mis guardianes, su aspecto era el más terrenal, había sido mi espía en siglos atrás, nadie sospechaba de él.

-Es lógico…me traicionasteis hace mas de dos siglos…-dije con ironía-.

-Si es cierto, pero hemos vuelto…hemos vuelto para ayudarte, nos arrepentimos de habernos "cambiado de bando".-dijo la guardiana del agua-

-Es hora de irse, no podemos perder el tiempo aquí, pronto el se enterara y comenzara a buscarnos…hemos de ir a un lugar libre de magia-dijo el guardián de la tierra-

-¿Y si me niego a irme?

Los cuatro guardianes clavaron sus ojos en mí, sus ojos mostraban confianza.

-Te llevaremos a la fuerza-dijo el dragón-y te lo aseguro, saldríamos ganando nosotros.

-Esta bien….esta batalla la tengo perdida…

-Pongámonos en marcha, montad en mí-dijo el guardián de la tierra-

No me quedaba más remedio que obedecer, subí a lomos del guardián de la tierra, y nos fuimos de aquel bosque a toda velocidad.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

En otro lugar….

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Como que han escapado!!

-Si mi señor…los guardianes han salido de su prisión.

-Esto es un problema para mi, ha tenido que ser el ¡Quiero que lo traigáis ante mi ya mismo!

-Mi señor…no tenemos ni idea de donde esta.

-Bien-aquel hombre golpeo con furia su sillón partiéndole en dos, esto hizo que su subordinado se quedara paralizado por el terror-Eso demuestra que ha sido el…-dijo mientras caminaba en círculos-

-Si-si señor…-dijo aterrorizado aquel hombre-

-¿Eso que huelo es miedo? Me temes…si me temes, puedo olerlo-dijo aquel siniestro hombre- hacéis bien, pues estoy loco, y los locos somos peligrosos…-aquel hombre se masajeó la sienes-

-Mi-mi señor…cual es vuestra siguiente misión para mí.

-¡Sal con diez de nuestros mejores soldados, encontradle, y luego buscad a los guardianes!

-Si-si mi señor…

-¡Ahora!-rugió- Desapareced de mi vista y haced que me traigan otro sillón.

-co-como or-ordenéis

Aquel hombre salio como un rayo de la habitación, una vez fuera de ella suspiro, y fue a cumplir la misión que le habían encargado.

El hombre al que habían ordenado buscar estaba refugiado, sabía que el mismo se había sentenciado a muerte, pero su señor era demasiado ¿malvado?, no, mes bien estaba demasiado loco, todos sus hombres le temían por eso, todos excepto los guardianes, por eso les encerró.

William…por que…por que te uniste a el en el pasado-murmuro a aquel hombre-

Sabía la respuesta a la perfección, había sido un simple traidor por su codicia, por querer tener mas poder, y lo único que había conseguido eran más sufrimientos, y la carga de un traición.

-Diez hombres os buscan conde…..dijo una voz femenina surgida de la nada-

-Veo que no son los únicos ¿Cómo me encontrasteis?

Un elfo se arrodillo ante él.

-Para mi sois fácil de encontrar…estoy al servicio de vos, no olvidéis lo que eso implica….

-Si lo se… ¿os ha seguido alguien?

-No conde, sabéis que nadie mas que vos podría llegar a seguir mis pasos ¿cuál es el motivo por el cual os hayáis refugiado aquí?

-He liberado a los guardianes de los elementos.

-Pero…estáis loco conde, esas bestias podrían traeros problemas.

-si, a mi si, pero también a mi señor…levantaos del suelo.

-Es por ella, ¿no es cierto?-dijo clavando sus enormes ojos negros en William-

-Si, es por ella, lo sabéis tan bien como yo…

-Aquí os encontraran pronto, debéis refugiaros mejor, si no os mataran conde.

-Lo se ¿Dónde están las demás guerreras?

-Todas están refugiadas en el bosque, esperando sus órdenes.

-Bien, id y avisadlas, no os daré más órdenes, no puedo arriesgarme a que nadie os vea.

-Esta bien, haré lo que me decís, pero ocultaros en otro lugar.

-Eso ya es cosa mía, ahora obedeced.

La elfo hizo una reverencia y se fue de allí, tan rápido como había llegado, William se quedo allí, no le importaba que le encontraran, aunque tenia una deuda que pagar consigo mismo.

……

Los diez hombre salieron en busca de el, tal y como había ordenado su señor, diez grandes y fuertes guerreros, por allí por donde pisaban, la hierba moría, los árboles que tocaban se secaban, sus ojos de un intenso color amarillo, mostraban que no eran normales, William sentía su presencia, no tardarían en encontrarle, y aun tardarían mucho menos en matarle.


End file.
